Automated manufacturing processes may involve the use of one or more robotic devices that may be used to construct an output product, such as a car, a wall, a piece of furniture, or any number of other physical fabrications. The robotic devices may be equipped with end-effector-mounted tools, such as a gripper or a drill, that may be used during a construction process. The robotic devices may be programmed with sequences of specific motion commands and commands for other operations in order to cause the robotic devices to complete a manufacturing process.